


Trials Before Eating

by ChaliSense



Series: Between Lovers [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Food, M/M, Parents, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Summary: To show my admire for ShowKiChangJoo fam, I'm posting the last domestic scenes I've been hiding from draft. Sorry for the long wait. It was inspired from the Monsta X video where Changki are cooking while ShowHeon went to grocery to buy recipes for Seaweed roll. I hope you all enjoy it :)
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Between Lovers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879168
Kudos: 16





	Trials Before Eating

**Author's Note:**

> To show my admire for ShowKiChangJoo fam, I'm posting the last domestic scenes I've been hiding from draft. Sorry for the long wait. It was inspired from the Monsta X video where Changki are cooking while ShowHeon went to grocery to buy recipes for Seaweed roll. I hope you all enjoy it :)

It was another normal day when Kihyun decided to wake up a little bit late. He shouldn't worry about the members' breakfast because he was sure everybody was out to do their goals for the day, including Hyunwoo. He was informed the night before that he will have an appointment with a mukbang show staff. He looked down to his planner to see their upcoming weeks with full of world tour related infos. But before that, they have to attend weekly idol show as part of their recent comeback promotion. He is nervous and excited at the same time. For now, he will do his own usual things like watching netflix, cooking his own recipe or make another recipe and update their fans about some random things.

He walked out from the bedroom after doing some little stretches that Shownu has taught him. Then he went straight to the kitchen to make himself some tea but little did he expected, Changkyun was there working with tofus.

"Kyun-ah! Why are you here?" Kihyun asked making changkyun tilted his head in confusion.

"Why I shouldn't be here?"

"Well, I thought ya'll out to do something."

"Aah. I have nothing to do outside. Wonho and Minhyuk hyung don't want me to go with them and Hyungwon hyung wanted his precious time in that coffee shop." Changkyun said and back his focus at tofu cubes.

"I see...but why are you slicing those tofu?"

"Cause it's an essential ingredient."

Kihyun narrowed his brows and questioned again. "Seriously, what are you trying to make? You slicing them wrong."

"Eh? Is there a proper way of slicing tofus? I'm just aiming for square cut."

"Yes, you have to handle the knife this way." Kihyun took the knife and started slicing them himself carefully. By the time he was finished, he showed them to changkyun.

"Tada!"

"But there's no difference from those I have sliced." Changkyun, always in confusion, looked at the tofus shapes that all seemed pretty similar.

"There is. The way you sliced them."

"Ei?"

"Just listen to me."

Changkyun nodded and just accepted Kihyun's just-listen-to-me rule.

"By the way, what to do next?" Kihyun asked as he realized there's no other things set on the table beside the tofus and knife.

"I don't know. Hyunwoo hyung just asked me to do that and later on, he'll manage everything."

"I'm confused."

"Yes. Cause you wake up late, hyung. By the way, they're in the grocery store right now." Changkyun told him and grab one tofu to eat.

"What? They? Hyung with who?"

"Jooheonie hyung~" Changkyun said in a cat-like whine trying to be cute.

Kihyun blinked fast as if he was trying to decipher some hidden codes. So he grab his phone and dialed Hyunwoo's number.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Jooheon set up the camera and tried to position and angle it to captured himself and Hyunwoo perfectly. He introduced himself at the camera, as well as Hyunwoo, and explained what they are going to do. He then turned the camera off as they enter the store and wandered their eyes to the big market.

"Hyung, it looks really exhausting. I think we must go to our separate ways so we can get the ingredients faster."

"Good thinking."

So they grab grocery carts for each of them and locate the ingredients from Kihyun's list that Hyunwoo get from his boyfriend's phone.

"Wah, I didn't expect that choosing best crab sticks is kinda hard. I wished hyung know how to put brand name so I don't have to choose between the two. Aish.." Jooheon complained and it took him a few more minutes to choose the best one, at least for him. But this dilemma wouldn't continue until he chose a few more ingredients.

Half an hour later, they meet at the cashier counter with their carts half loaded with unsure ingredients.

"Appa, I feel so tired now. Can you just carry me way back home." Jooheon's leaned his head a little to Shownu's shoulder as the latter taking out his card for the payment, chuckling.

"Why? Buying ingredients is fun. Just think of the gimbap and spicy tofu we'll have later, sounds very pleasing to the tummy."

"You're salivating. Stop it hyung. I don't even know why you doin this."

"Just trying to make changes."

"Well, you can make changes alone. I couldn't accept why you have to drag us to this even I'm supposed to play video games with Kkukkung."

"I need companion and you two were the only available. I just want a happy meal with Kihyun."

"Argh." Jooheon groaned.

"You want some ice cream?" Shownu suddenly offered.

From frustration, Jooheon cheered up making his eyes more chinkier and do hand moves with Shownu.

"That's what I like, you should have mention it before everything else."

"Yea yea so stop complaining and just bear with me."

"Okay appa."

They chose to sit at the near park for awhile to lick their ice cream.

"The taste became less yummy when it melts." Jooheon reasoned.

A moment later, Hyunwoo received a call from Kihyun which he answered immediately. Jooheon finished his ice cream and decided to take a picture of them as he felt the coolness that the air brought to them and that made him feel handsome.

"Are you done? We need to go back now. Kihyun scolded me." Hyunwoo's tone a bit sad but with emotionless face.

"Oh? He's already awake? Why? What did he say?"

"He just asked why I'm not in the meeting with mukbang staff and a bit about letting Changkyun hold the knife."

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Changkyun been staring at the tofus he had sliced as he couldn't figured out what they'll be doing with it.

The tick of the door came through their ears and Kihyun instantly abandoned his tea and run to the door.

"What took you so long?"

Changkyun heard Kihyun asked and mentally confirmed his hyungs already arrived. Exhausted face of Jooheon greeted him so he quickly took the other plastic bags he was carrying.

"What's with this much stuffs? I didn't know making gimbap has to have this load of ingredients." Changkyun commented.

"Aish. Why there are two kinds of spinach here?" Kihyun taking out what's inside the plastics one by one.

"It's for assurance. I don't know what to choose so I picked both." Jooheon reasoned out.

"Oh? you did ?" Shownu asked, just realizing why he paid for such high prices.

"You didn't know?" Kihyun questioned Hyunwoo.

"I didn't notice cause all I think about was going home and prepare everything."Hyunwoo answered.

Kihyun put a palm on his forehead and Jooheon was starting to feel bad.

"Well, it's not that bad if we have both kind of spinach in gimbap..right?" Changkyun inserted and looked to Jooheon, making eye movement saying just go with him.

"A-ah, yes! It's not that big deal hyung. Hehe." Jooheon followed Changkyun.

"You should have wake me up and informed me that you're goin to make this so I could help you." Kihyun, still stuffing out everything from the plastics.

"I wanna make this by myself." Hyunwoo said as he approached Kihyun, deciding if he should hug him or not. The maknaes' eyes were stopping him to do so. But he couldn't bear seeing Kihyun's frustration so he must say something.

"This is just a sudden plan I wanna do when I saw your sleeping face this morning. Usually, you do this things right before I wake up so I feel the need to do the same thing for you cause...I also want to make you smile by making food for you."

Clariness was finally visible to Jooheon and Changkyun faces when they heard Hyunwoo and started to bite their own lips to stop giggling. Changkyun even smacked Joo's elbow with his own elbow.

Jooheon got an idea so he grab his phone and sent a message to Kihyun.

"Hyung, I'm sorry. Pls don't be mad now. Look at hyunwoo hyung's face when u're scolding him. I'm so guilty rn."

He then sent the photo he captured back to the park. 

Kihyun was feeling soft from Hyunwoo's words and was about to say something when he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took a second to see a message sent to him and a giggle escaped his mouth after opening the photo Jooheon sent.

Jooheon saw Kihyun's happy face so he internally celebrated.

"Ahh. the power of sweet words.." Changkyun whispered.

"And a picture of a handsome boyfriend." Jooheon added.

\-------

While Hyunwoo preparing to cook, Kihyun still insist to help him but he rejected. At the end, he allowed Kihyun to guide him only.

"That was a good pic. I've been admiring hyung's side view. Thank you." Kihyun whispered to Jooheon.

"No prob. So you're not mad already?"

"To hyunwoo, not already. To you, well after you washed this spinach and put into the boiling water without complain, thank you."

"I thought I'm able to play with kkukkungie now?" Jooheon acted like crying with stomping of feet.

"Nope. Help dad. I also gave some work to Kyun." Kihyun told him.

Jooheon turned to Changkyun and like him, he was crying while beating some egg to the bowl.

"I thought I'm done with the tofu!"

"Hey, no shout. Hurry and make some omelette!" Kihyun said and with that, Jooheon started to rinse the spinach.

"Ki? What seaweed sheet should we use here?" Hyunwoo asked.

"Whatever will do honey."

Changkyun imitated Kihyun and wittily eyed Jooheon. "Whatever will do honey~"

"Oh gosh, stop that Changkyun-ah." Jooheon cringed.

"Why? Isn't honey your nickname?"

"Whatever. Cook that egg now, I'm getting hungry."

"Pss..Still hungry? Hyunwoo hyung already treated you with ice cream and you didn't bring one for me." Changkyun whispered and pout his disappointment.

"Ah. Appa!" Jooheon called out to get Hyunwoo's attention and Changkyun was panicking.

"Mm?"

"Kkukkung complaining you didn't brought him some ice cream."

Changkyun's eyes widened and slap Jooheon's shoulder. "Yah!"

Hyunwoo laughed at Joo's statement.  
"Okay I'll bring you next time. Haha! Cute."

"Thank you a-appa.." Changkyun slowly said.

"Omo. Kkukkungie is shy." Jooheon teased.

The three of them laughed at Changkyun's red face. The maknae couldn't stop blaming Jooheon for this.

To conclude their cooking session, the only food that end up well was that spicy tofu. Changkyun was in charge for omelette but all of it got burnt. Jooheon's spinach got overboiled and Kihyun didn't accept it. Hyunwoo didn't know how to use the roller so the seaweed got messed up.

"I thought it was easy." Hyunwoo sighed.

"Maybe we should just order some pizza?" Kihyun sighed, too.

Changkyun's tummy growled and they all looked at him.

"Wah. Our maknane is seriously starving." Kihyun stated so he immediately dialed pizza's delivery hotline but for unknown reason, the number kept telling it was unattended though Kihyun was sure he dialed the same number they used to order from.

"They're not answering. Argh."

Upon seeing Kihyun, Hyunwoo felt guilty and walked towards him. "I'm sorry Ki..I failed."

"No you're not. You still make me a happy person no matter what. I really appreciated this simple things you did..I'm sorry if I had scolded you." Hyunwoo was about to melt from Kihyun's smile.

Hyunwoo shook his head. "I didn't tell you about this so I understand." He kissed Kihyun's forehead and hug him tightly.

"Thank you Hyunwoo..Thank you for considering my happiness. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kihyun, honey..."

"It's near lunch, you must be hungry now. Why don't we just have samgyupsal outside?" Kihyun suggested then turned to the two maknaes who were busying themselves just not to disturb their lovey dovey moment.

"Sounds yummy! I agree!" Changkyun screamed.

"Yes! I've been waiting for you to say that eomma!" Jooheon screamed, too and they all laughed again.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

"Omo! I forgot when was the last time I experienced it. Best samgyupsal I've ever taste."

"Hyung, you're being overreacting. We just ate here a week ago." Changkyun reminded Joo. "Kihyun hyung, still how many minutes left..I want to taste it now."

Kihyun could feel Changkyun's drooling over the meat he was grilling but he wanted to play a little game. "This one already cooked now but you have to do aegyo before I give it to you.." He challenged him.

"Why you makin this hard for me hyung. Your baby is really hungry now. Please give me some..please." Changkyun blurted, changing his tone to a baby one almost beating Jooheon's legendary aegyo. Even Jooheon did a standing ovation and clapped for him.

Kihyun was impressed by the sudden action. He did the challenge right away. "Here's big meat for you my baby."

Hyunwoo was last to eat and he waited for his turn but Kihyun was acting like he never existed.

"Honey, where's mine?"

Jooheon make an ex with his arms."Aish. You're doing it wrong, hyung. Do what Changkyun did."

"What? Do I have to?" His question was intended to Kihyun but the latter ignored him and continue flipping the meat. Signifying that he must do what Changkyun just did. How can he beat that one?

"Honey.." Hyunwoo started, feeling nervous and trying hard to make his voice sounds cuter "Please give me food. Shownu is hungry." He emphasized his hunger by holding onto his tummy while doing cute eye smile.

Kihyun tried his best to contain his laughter upon witnessing Hyunwoo's best aegyo ever. The other two laughed at each other but Hyunwoo ignored them, feeling a sudden shy.

"Am I approved.?"

Kihyun answered by putting a meat inside the lettuce leaf and directed them to Hyunwoo's mouth. "For a hungry bear."

Kihyun and Hyunwoo smiled to each other and they all eat happily ever after.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

The time for work again has to come and the group prepared themselves to shoot their guesting in Weekly idol show. They have been enjoying the shoot until they were challenged by the hosts to imitate "Kihyun's Cheesy morning call" that been famous for their fans after their debut. The sweetest and cutest version will have a prize.

Kihyun suggested to start the challenge from Hyunwoo. But on the second thought, he was regretted it after Hyunwoo did his version like how he did back to their recent samgyupsal day.

Even Changkyun and Jooheon couldn't forget that aegyo so there's a true reason of their embarassment. But Kihyun still proud of him.

&


End file.
